Vampire life
by HakumeixShizukesa
Summary: Sakura once a vampire hunter was turned vampire by Sasuke only to figure out that being a vampire you have to live with werewolves and Sakura was part of a deal to them. Another thing about vampires is that they have too much time little too do.
1. School of vampires

VAMPIRE LIFE

me:this story is really wierd

Takara: Like you

me:your wierder

Brother:wierder is not a word

me:stop making A on your report card and being smart!

Takara:YEAH

Brother:'rolls eyes' who side are _you_ on Takara?

Takara:-shrugs shoulders-

review-Sasuke is constantly reminded to find a princess to his liking and take her as a bride. Sasuke is constantly going place to place not stopping at a single place for even a week. His parents finally agree to allow him to go to the human world to find a bride. Once he finds one though he has a hard time getting her and bringing her to her parents. But if they marry then the only question is, is Sakura going to make a good princess for the vampire clan?

Sakura walked down the halls of the hideout it is a swift walk for she can't be late. If she is late for another meeting with the vampire hunters she would be not only screwed but have to sit in her room never getting close to leaving the walls of the clan's area. It had been months since she had left. That time she had left she had snuck-out. The last official time she had been out of the walls were nearly 1 year and 11 months as of next week.

"I am here on time." Sakura said clenching the door frame. Everyone was getting ready but once she entered everyone dropped what they were doing and walked over to her.

"Sakura this is big I mean giant. Lady Tsunade said if you were actually here on time we would get improved gear. She said a piece of the gear would be something called hoverboard." Tenten said excited. "Relax if you fall I will save you." Neji said grinning. Sakura giggled in that sure you are a little over protected maybe giggle. Neji glared at Sakura but then Tsunade came in.

"Well…" Tsunade was surprised to see Sakura, "good Sakura you're here apparently ya'll do get new gear I will teach you how use them today but in a few minutes. We have a hint that a bunch of younger vampires are going to a private night school."

The moment that she had said that vampires going to a private school they knew what she was thinking and their jaws dropped 10 feet. "If you hurry and get packed I will teach you how to use a hoverboard." They all ran and packed for a week of over the night stay at school. They all finished n a record time of 10 minutes. First before learning how to ride the board they got to decorate them. Tenten's board had weapons; Sakura's had a rose and Neji's was just pink and all he said was:

"Real men wear pink."

Tsunade then showed them how to turn on the board using a top button and to turn it off using voice command. Then they all got on their boards and floated around not really doing anything. After they got a hang of things they started riding to the gates and back. Finally when they had a hang of things they went a lot faster. They had hoverboarding down and was ready to use it.

"Ready? We need to get going if we are going to make it before night fall."Sakura said. They all tied their bags to the boards and as they were taught touched the start button.

"Bye! See you in a week!" They all yelled back as they flew out of the gates. Neji had the map and was leading them through the quickest route. They didn't speck unless Neji yelled which way to go and before they knew it they standing at the front gate to the building.

--I hope you like this story but even though it sounds boring at the begening it gets good later on R&R please!

Takara:yeah before she has a spaz attack

me:I don't get spaz attacks!

Brother:yes you do

me:your not in this coversation!


	2. The News

"Hey anyone please let us in!" Sakura yelled. The front gates then opened by its self. There was no one around and they needed to change into their school uniforms. They, although had no help, found some bathrooms and changed inside. They all came out looking in a discomfort.

" I hate these. I mean the skirt is just a hind to short and if I squatted my ass would show. And this tie is to tight not to mention that the shirts are white with a plaid tie. Just a bad uniform altogether." Sakura complained. "Tell me about it these pants feel as if their girl pants." mumbled Neji. Still there was no one here so they decided that they would find someone quicker if they were on hoverboards. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Sasuke was watching them all from the ceiling really just watching the two girls. He had no care for the other teen he needed a bride and if he didn't like one of these girls he would be in magger humongo trouble. It was only 10 minutes till sundown he could last but he decided to go tell his roommate and advisor along with every other friend of his that new people have arrived.

Sasuke found Naruto in his room stuffing his face with ramen. "Vwhoo asuk vhat dup( in case you didn't catch it says yo Sasuke Whats up)?" Sasuke relaxed calming the nerve to punch Naruto. "chew and I will tell you, there is a few new people two girls and a dude by the time we tell the others it will be time for class ." Naruto put down his ramen bowl as he and Sasuke sprinted out the door to find the others. Once he found each and every person Hinata, Ino, Shickamaru, Kiba, Temari, Kankoro and Gaara he told what he saw and then had to sprint to get to the next person.

DONG DONG

the bell rang as kids started coming out of their rooms looking fully rested. Neji saw a teacher and they ran over to her ready to spring at her at any moment for any hint of a vampire attack. "Hi Ms. But we were wondering where the front office was we are new and we need to get schedules." The teacher stared down at all them and then pointed at a door that they guessed was the office and with their stuff filed into the office to face a few other students that were sitting in some chairs. Sakura looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but notice that one of the boys were staring at her ass. She walked in front Neji and stood in front of the desk as the sectarian looked at them. "Can I help you?" Sakura nodded "Yes we are new and…" before she had finished her request she had their schedules and room keys. They thanked her and walked to their rooms cutting off on the second turn. "See you later" Tenten said as she and Sakura who were sharing a room walked on to their room. "room number 667668" she stuffed the key into the slot and walked in. The room was gigantic. There was two king size beds with drapes and many squishy pillows along with the bed. They unpacked their stuff and looked at their schedules which had strangely no school work but fighting, tracking and everything else. Things they were taught to track vampires. Someone knocked on the door and entered "Sakura?Tenten? I'm Sasuke do you need me to show you around?" The first thing the two girls noticed was that his skin was white as death. His eyes were almost red and his smile was a creepy vampire grin. His two carnivore teeth were sharper then normal and standing close enough Sakura tugged on the back of Tenten's shirt letting her know if she thought what she thought.

Their first day or should I say night went by fast. Sasuke was always talking to Sakura and Tenten was worried. Nobody had to tell him that. Neji moved silently back to his room hoping his never sleep roommate was asleep. He was wrong. There sat his new roommate Kankuro who wore nothing but black along with the white bandeged up puppet he was once again working on. Neji kept wondering if anyone slept here at all. "don't you dare touch my new puppet I just got it today and yet it still needs fixing." Kankuro warned Neji. Neji looked at the ground and sighed his foot was right above the head of the puppet. He walked carefully to his bed and fell into a sleep with much snoring.

Sasuke sat at a sort of round table with all vampire friends there. Today he was telling them his choice but from how short time he still has he can't tell if Sakura would make a good vampire princess and much more a queen. "well ya'll all know what this is and I'm here to tell you my choice. As we know I am here only to find a bride. Well yesterday that bride arrived. Only problem is that she along with the other girl and the boy is part of one of the more skilled and feared vampire killing clan." Everyone hissed. " I But unfortionit for you all the pink hair girl Sakura is my to be bride."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at him everyone started asking him questions at the same time. Being a prince gave him that privilege of being able to hold his hand up for silence. Everyone shushed and Hinata stuttered out.

" But prince Sasuke w-why d-do you w-want to marry this g-girl?" Everyone nodded their heads as if that was what they wanted to know in their many questions. "I know that ya'll hate them but for as for all we know their family and who knows what they will do to stop me. So here's the plan."

"WAIT!" everyone's heads turned. "Can we eat before we do this I'm getting hungry." Sasuke curled his fist and this time hoping that Naruto blacked out he slammed his fist into the side of Naruto's head. And unfortunately Naruto did not black out. Sasuke sighed and continued talking. "We all have to make friends with her. If you don't when one of us is talking you can't just come up and start talking as if you're my best friend or they will get suspisiest and I think they already are. Once they saw me my skin my eyes and most important my teeth. I noticed that she knew what I was so now whenever I am in a range on 20 feet they tense up and their hands go to their shuriken holder. So we all have classes with them all." "Unfortunately I'm the new dudes roommate and he snores like there's no tomorrow I swear if crow was real he would take himself apart just to stop the noise." "The taller girl has some mad fighting skillshard to think of Temari talking like a surfer person isn't it?. She can hit a target with a shuriken of any type dead center 100 feet away even I was impressed." "The last girl she is confident of herself but lacks disciple. She is normally late for class and always come riding in on a hoverboard. No matter how many times she gets in trouble and no matter how many detentions she gets it doesn't do any good it's like she lives off the wrong ways not life just provoking and irritation."

Everyone knew who it was just by his voice it was the Kazekages children most respected and feared among the vampires almost as much as Sasuke only Gaara seemed scarier. Sasuke looked at them grimly. "Why are you late this meeting was scheduled yesterday and ya'll should know. Even Ino who is never here because she doesn't want to came to hear this so do you already know or do I have to tell you?" Kankuro smiled "We were" he licked his lips "just getting something to eat." Gaara and Temari 

smirked and Sasuke was in a very pissed off mood now. "Listen as prince of the vampires and controlling your father meaning you too must obey me if you do your are off this mission and for a long time away from this world of light. Do you understand me?"

CREEEEECK

"We knew it. You have very hard way of concealing yourself Sasuke but now we get to take out the prince and friends of the vampires. Why Tenten how lucky are we?"

"Very"

"Sakura?"

"A deal no vampire hunter could pass up."

Everyone ducked as a hail of shuriken ran down on them. Luckily for them no one was killed. Everyone sprinted down the hall with the hunters on their tails. Everyone split up so no one was followed. "NEXT TIME PRINCY!" Tenten yelled she sighed deeply and crossed her arms. They were down next to the classrooms and no one was around to hear them talk.

"Why me? Why not any of those girls in there. This is going to be a heck of a school year here for two days and we are already being hunted and me kidnapped by a bunch of vampires." Sakura moaned. Neji didn't know what to do about his vampire roommate but he decided not to say anything just go to bed and of course Sakura and Tenten had to do their sarcasuem and hateful sayings for acting like a total blonde. As for the rest of the week it zoomed by and before they knew it they were back on their hoverboards racing to the clan to tell what was going on.


	3. Gaara in love? Not for long

The next day Sakura stayed away from everyone. Sakura was not her usual self. When Tenten tried to ask what was wrong Sakura only stared at her in a sad pained look. Tenten walked quickly to Neji's room afraid about her friend.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"come in."

Tenten walked in and there was Kankuro and Neji glaring at each other from across the room. Once Kankuro saw Tenten he relaxed and said. "Oh are ya'll going to the meeting tonight?"

"What?" they both said.

"Nothing" came his reply. Tenten shook her head. "Any way Sakura has been acting so weird. She won't talk nothing even stranger no more vampire hunter hunts." She said looking at Kankuro. "What? I wasn't there while you were attacked. Ok? Jeez take it out on the freaky make up dude I get it." He muttered. "What what about the meeting tonight? Is sakura going? Why is she so sad?Listen Kankuro its two aginst one we will win." Neji and Tenten were advancing on him. "Fine fine just put that away." He said staring at the wooden kunai. Once Tenten put it away Kankuro relaxed and finally started answering questions. "Yes there is a meeting tonight here is a map."Kankuoro pulled out a map after showing them his own. "Yes Sakura will be there."Tenten knew she was going to follow Sakura no matter what happened. "Finally that's what we are having a meeting tonight Gaara asked why he agreed so now it a she has to make a deal or we will continue our blood sucking on the innecent students of this school." "Kankuro looked at his watch and smirked at the two other teens. "Well see you there since its almost time but if I were you I would hide but can still see and hear." Then kankuro slid through the floor and disappeared. "Why can vampires do that?" Tenten asked Neji. Neji shugged his shoulders then he nodded his head toward the door and Tenten nodded her head agreeing and they both ran as fast as they could following the map. They ran down 20 flights of steps till they got to the absolute bottum. It was damp and there were spider webs and rats. Tenten went out first cutting all the webs and the only thing they could do with the rats were leave them. They kept walking and finally they saw a dim light. They ran quickly at it ignoring the webs. By the time they got to a place in the wall where the light came from they got on their knees and peeked in.

"We are here for court. Since Gaara finds it not right to have to stop an attack for one simple girl. Remember we are in court not out on the streets of our homeland, Staneria. We are open minded and must think of the best choice so let's begin." Sasuke stood up and aimmed a suchion cup dart at the two canidates. Sakura jumped out of the way as it flew at her. She not knowing still was hit by the dart. "It got me it got me save me save me." Ino got up and pulled the dart off of Sakura. "My bad." Sakura said as Ino held out the dart for Sakura to see it wasn't a real dart. "Hurry this up I am hungery!" Naruto yelled out of the audionice. "NARUTO SHUT THE FUCKEN HELL UP!!" Everyone in the audionice yelled at him. Sasuke shook his head and stared at Sakura "You may begin." Sakura stood up and bowed.

"I think that we should keep the agreement that is in play now that way we don't get hurt and neither do ya'll. So it's a nuteral agreement neither is harmed but both is helped. Short, sweet and to the point." 

Sakura smiled jerkly at Gaara which in return gave his evil glare that meant death. "I think that if we change to where we get more help or something in return instead of this weak treaty. We shouldn't have to not hurt them when they have killed more of us then of us killing them. I if not have made my statement." Sakura could not believe what she just heard. Neither could Tenten or Neji he wanted more from this treaty. Sakura really couldn't believe it especially since the treaty had only been in active for a day. The jury was conversing and Sasuke was just sitting there staring at Sakura. "We have a winner."Ino yelled. "We find that Sakura's treaty is out of date from now on and Gaara's treaty be made." "So Sakura what is it going to be? If you choose no then we stalk you, you stalk us back and forth. Or you can end the stalking be doing one thing for me. Are you willing to marry me for your friends?"

Sakura thought hard and long. "Please allow me 2 months before I answer." "Fine but we want an answer. Dismissed." Sakura ran out the door hoping Tenten wasn't awake and worrying. Tenten also raced to their room hoping Sakura wasn't already back. The two girls both raced for the door fortunately Tenten got to the room first and jumped into bed. She had only pulled her covers to her neck when Sakura walked through the door. Tenten wondered what Sakura's decision would be. Her personally she would fight but Sakura was never that strong. Sakura stared at the ceiling every possibility of her situation ran through her head as if they were running a race. If she found an idea she liked it would zoom out since apparently the ideas weren't the best ideas she could think of. Sakura finally fell asleep still ideas zoomed in and out of her head as she slept.

It had been two weeks and finally after some arguing Neji and Tenten had decided that until Sakura was ready to tell them they were going to stay quiet as if they didn't know anything. Although this is what they decided there was a bit of arguing.

"Neji we need to tell her it's only right anyway we didn't follow her duh. Kankuro said something gave us a map so we can say we chased him. Simple."

"No Tenten it's not. Let's say Sakura does go vampire it's not our choice it's hers. If she doesn't then that's great but the attacks return and we might have to start killing some vampires." Neji crossed his arms and stared at Tenten with a glare that told her she better agree. "no we can't let her chose letting herself be pushed into damnation for the protection of others. She's a good…" "Soul. Were you going to say soul?" Tenten flew around throwing a wooden kunai at the voice. A voice that had heard only a week ago trialing Sakura's court thing with a lovely dovey look in his eye the whole time. "Close." Sasuke said as he held the stake just inches away from his chest. "Good aim, Temari was right you have a great aim. The only problem is that I caught it." Neji stared at Sasuke only an inch toward Tenten and he would throw a wooden kunai at him making sure there was no way to stop the flying stake. "And what do you want prince Sasuke?" Tenten asked grimly "Nothing much I was just in to tell you that if you interfere with our business you too will be have to make choices such as the choice Sakura has. Sakura is someone that if you aren't careful with then she will take advantage of you and we have no intention of that. So if you mess this chance up Sakura will be blamed and weather she wants to or not will become a vampire and the attacks on the students will never crease till the end of the year when we along with everyone else will go home. Finally someplace where no one sleeps." Sasuke looked dreamily at the ceiling and without a word nor a sign he disappeared. "Great now we can't even help her."

Gaara really never liked anyone. Even in a friend sort of way. But now as he sniffed out the blood of a young maiden who was at the court but was not seen. He followed the scent all the way to Sakura's room. Without even thinking walked in nose up high sniffing around for the blood. He looked back down at the only girl in the room it was Tenten she was in his 5th period shuriken throw practice. Yet he did not understand why didn't he do this when he first met her. He didn't understand. Tenten hadn't heard him enter so he watched doing nothing. Then she looked up. Gaara jumped down and stared at Tenten in the eye. Normally when vampires did that anyone would faint but yet Tenten stood her ground. With out thinking he bent over and kissed her not some touch the lip kiss a hold then relese kiss. "Thanks for the kiss." Gaara said

"Who are you?"

"Gaara, someone you have seen but never personally met."

As soon as Gaara had said it Neji bursted in finding Tenten and Gaara's lips so close together that one might think that they were kissing when he came in. "Tenten what are you doing?Gaara you bitch what do you think you are doing?" Neji was in a furious mood. Gaara didn't want to fight so just to escape he sank through the floor. He barely made it since he had felt Neji's hand barely touch his hair. Tenten didn't know what to say Gaara had just appeared and kissed her so that's what she tried to explain to him but knowing Neji he didn't listen and barged off to his room and annoying roommate.

Sakura was sitting in a abandoned room that was supposed to be haunted but for some strange reason when ever she felt sad or confused she sat in there. Sakura was one of the few people minus the vampires in the world that could see ghosts. Today as she sat in this room a ghost came down and sat by her. "What is wrong today Sakura?" a women in her late twenties asked her. This women had died by a vampire in the school. " See I'm here to get rid of the vampires here at the school. Well I ask them to lay off for a few weeks and the next day I'm trailed and I have to make a choice to either let people get hurt all because of my choice or marry the prince of vampires Sasuke." Sakura sat and stared at everyone who was killed by a vampire no one came down here but since no one did Sakura put photos of everyone who had died. These were people who she did this for. She hadn't left this room for she didn't know how long she had been in there. Or at least until Sasuke had came in. "So Sakura what's it going to be? Your two months are up tell me now." Sakura looked at her friend in cunfusion she didn't know how long she had been in there but it couldn't have been for 2 months. Sakura stared at her friends and saw them as victuse of her choice then she nodded and said "I choose to marry you not that I want to it's just talking to them I can't let any more happen nothing at all happen to any body else. Also I'm a nobody Neji and Tenten don't want me neither does any body else I'm fighting a useless battle just for love but I'm not special all I can do is talk to ghosts that's nothing special it's really kinda creepy. I'm alone in the world fighting aginst people and with people who don't like me. I 'm just a freak."Sakura was sad with her head down and eyes blurred by tears that streamed down her face. "Sakura" Sasuke lefted her head " Your not alone any longer I'm here and once you become one of us everyone will like you even more. But now go get some sleep next week you will never sleep again." Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded. She waved by to her friends as they floated above Sasuke waving back. Sakura walked down the hall slowly thinking of life as a vampire princess. A vampiress Sakura smiled at her own joke but soon she 

could say that joke to someone who would laugh. Tenten and Neji were lucky they were never going to see or hear her again. Now their pain was soon going to be at peace.

Sakura was outside her door and she heard her once friends arguing. She put her ear to the door wondering weather they were talking about her or not. "What were you thinking if she knew then how much trouble would we be in. If she knew about that then what would happen? Tenten you don't think your I.Q. is as high as mine but what about comencience? It's like throwing a ball and a dog chases it. She's the ball and we're throwing her to the dogs what would she mentally do if she knew?" Sakura heard Neji say. "I know you're right but what we do if she knew we can't just tell her one she might freak second she might be relived or even mad we don't know what will happen to her." Tenten said in a sad voice. Sakura entered the door and stared sadly at Neji and Tenten. "I know you don't like me but that's no reason to talk about me from behind my back. But if I may what is the proublem what would happen if I found something out?" Sakura with out an answer ran out of her room and ran back to her room which everyone was afraid of.Sakura cried and cried no one would know she was down here that's how afraid of the ghosts everyone was. Some one no many pasted by the room without a glace but walked into the room and Sakura looked up. It was Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and finally Shickamaru. "What do you what?" Sakura asked her voice teary which matched the tears running down her face. "Is it true that you are going to be turned into a vampire tommorw?" Kiba asked. Sakura nodded. "Although I wish I was already a vampire that way this Neji and Tenten wouldn' t have to worry about me." Temari grinned "Then why don't we ask about that come on." They all walked out side along with Sakura as she steped into damnation with those who were not her true friends. "Where are we going for I really need to know." Temari smiled evilly once again. "We are going to Sasuke his room is farther then the rest of the school he chose it he hated those giant windows that let in sunlight." Sakura was not really ready to turn vampire but this is her destiny although many times she had told Neji she was going to pick her own destiny but everytimes they betted on something he always won. Sakura remembered everytime something bad had happened to her. Sakura remember Tenten stealing her stuff and she got so mad she was a about to throw a dart at her. She remembered nearly getting killed by a bunch of vampires. Sakura's life was nothing more then pain no body would miss her. They had finally made it to Sasuke's room and Kiba knocked. "Come in" Sakura heard a monotone voice call out to them. They went in and on the bed was Sasuke sitting with his feet on the floor. He was wrapping a bandage around his chest. Sakura could see a wound of scratches very deep into his skin, if he had asked she could heal him. Whether or not it was a kunai or werewolf attack though she had never seen one. After he had finished Ino was the one to speak. "Hey Sasuke Sakura wants to go ahead and be turned into a vampire. We know why because she heard her "friends" talking about her so now she just wants to leave this world." Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment her eyes were puffy and he knew it was the truth. "Leave everyone get out except Naruto and Gaara. Come Sakura sit." Everyone filed out and Sakura sat by Sasuke. "First Naruto I want you to go get towels this might be messy. Second Gaara why did you kiss Tenten? I think the only punishment for that is that you better stay away from her in two days we leave. We will first go to the clan and get her stuff then go back home." Naruto ran at top speed to get towels and Gaara walked toward the others to tell them. Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura. " This won't hurt just relaxe." He layed Sakura down so that she was lying strait up looking at the ceiling vertical with the bed. He pushed Sakura's pink hair to one side and got on top of her. He was on his 

knees and then bent over and opening his mouth. His carnivore teeth flashed and then he dug his teeth into Sakura's neck. But only a second that he had Neji ran in and colided with Sasuke. Sakura's eyes twitched and she grabbed the covers as pain ran through her body. Neji stared at Sakura as she twitched. He pushed Sasuke up against the wall

"What did you do to her?"

"nothing she choose it but now there is nothing you can do to stop the process." Neji looked at Sakura fearfully and Sasuke took the chance as he threw Neji across the room and Neji hit his head on the wall knocked out. Sakura finally stopped twitching and was asleep.


	4. In the village

The only thing Sakura could remember was the pain she was in. But when she was awoke she wasn't in the school but in some foreign country. All her stuff was here along with a few dresses she saw that she liked. She got up and tried on a maroon dress that was ankle length and was very medieval. She twirled around and heard someone clap. "lovely dress, it fits you." It was Sasuke.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Just got here"

"Are you sure?"

"yes"

Sakura was the not sure where she was but then it all came flooding back to her; her choice, her pain, she was now a vampire. "Where am I tell me Tenten and Neji isn't here cause if they were they would kill me. But really where am I?" Sasuke smiled and walked toward Sakura "Welcome to the vampire homeland, Staneria. Once you see the actual village its more impressing. But first you need to get cleaned up. HINATA!"

"y-yes?"

"Please show bathrooms to Sakura please oh and Sakura your tooth paste and brush was replaced with new ones everything you need is in the bathroom brushes hair bows everything so enjoy. Then I will show you around town."

Sakura nodded uncertainly because she was still freaked out how Hinata had gotten there so fast. But she followed Hinata without question. It seemed so large but before she knew she had pasted the halls without a notice. Sakura was about to walk in but turned to talk to Hinata. "um… well… just out of curiosity but how did you get to the room that quick?" Hinata smiled showing her fangs.wew

"Vampire powers are sometimes so sweet."

Sakura smiled and walked in. Nobody was in the bathroom and Sasuke was right it did have everything she needed in it. The shower was like a forest type thing with a curtain in case anyone was to walk in. There were plant life all around and the tub was a lake of water that heated up by buttons but refilled itself. Sakura so wanted to get in the tub and turn on the different color bubble but she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower of hotness that stayed on twenty-four seven.

Sakura stepped out of the shower dripping wet with a towel around her. She walked over to the fogged up mirror and wiped away the fog. She brushed her teeth and then stared at her glistening white teeth she noticed her front teeth were longer than the others. She sighed but put on her underclothes and threw on the dress she had picked out. Sasuke was standing outside back against the wall hands in his pockets. He may have been a prince but he still wore work clothes. "Well very appropriate for meeting my parents and going to see everything In the village."

Sakura shivered.

"I knew we were going around the village but meeting your parents wow." Sakura said. Sasuke laughed and turned to leave and on queue Sakura too turned and followed Sasuke to one of the following meet the parents or tour the village.

Naruto ran at them both at top speed. Sasuke stepped to the side pulling Sakura with him and put one of his feet out. Naruto crash landed on to the hard gray cement floor. "Owww Sasuke what did you do that for?"

"For being an idiot." Naruto got up and started jumping up and down around Sasuke and Sakura. " Guess what" "What?" Sakura answered. "Oh your majesty sorry I didn't see you but you look breath taking in that dress." Naruto bowed to Sakura and Sakura looked at Sasuke and pointed at the bowing Naruto and Sasuke shrugged just as confused. "Anyway Naruto what's so exciting?"

"Sasuke your parents are back." Sasuke grinned ear to ear at the news. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and they both ran at top speed much more quickly than ever before thanks to the new vampire powers. They arrived at the throne room in only a few minutes with Naruto close by. Sakura leaned in close before they entered the room and spoke to Sasuke. "What if they hate me I mean I'm not the most obedient person in the world." Sakura whispered. "Don't worry they'll love you." Sasuke said in a reassuring tone. "Um… why does Naruto follow you it's almost like he's stalking you" Sakura was watching Naruto pull out some ramen form inside his jacket sit down and eat it. Sasuke sighed knowing that Naruto was going to be dead by the time he was through with him.. "Naruto is my advisor." Sasuke said with finger quotations. Sakura laughed and her laughter echoed throughout the halls. " Sakura your laughter is probably the number 1 reason l love you. Your laughter is like crystal bells with when anyone listens they will automatically love the sound. That's what your laughter is like to me." Sasuke said in a love tone. Sakura blushed nobody had ever complimented her laugh. "'Thank you." Sakura said trying not to laugh again. "Shall we?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "We shall" she responded and they walked in neither knowing what to except.

"Sasuke how have you been son?" Sasuke's father asked walking over hugging Sasuke in a tight hug. "Oh Sasuke my how have you grown. Being at school might have done it." Sasuke's mother said in her sing-songy voice. "I been great but there is something you need to know." Sasuke's parents grew tense. "some is good some is bad. First I have found a bride Sakura." He stepped aside and Sakura bowed to them both. "Oh Sasuke she's cute." His mother cooed. "Second there was 3 vampire hunters at school. Sakura here was one of them until she agreed to marriage. Also I don't know if the other two hunters know where she is or not but she can never go back." Sasuke sounded so superior when he talked to his parents almost like a general. "We will look into this Sasuke but for now go show your princess around the village we don't want her to get lost." Sasuke's father said to him with a wink. Sasuke nodded and he and Sakura both left.

Tenten sat on her bed at the school it was Friday for the 10th time since the court thing that she personally seen Sakura. Neji told her that he was following Sasuke around and then when Sasuke was turning Sakura vampire. He said that there was a note that blew up nearly burned half his hair although he still had long hair just a little shorter. She didn't know what to tell Tsunade because she had told 

them that if they didn't bring Sakura back this time she personally would come to the school to figure out where she is. Tenten got up and grabbed the rest of her stuff wondering if Neji was having a better day without his roommate.

Neji was not having a better day no not at all. He was packing his crap in his bag his uncle had given him and not only was all the shuriken broken through and nearly destroyed his bag but he didn't notice until all his clothes were packed so now all the clothes he had were now ripped to shreds. Neji replayed the note in his head so many times he could say it from memory perfectly. Over and over it played in Sasuke's voice in his mind.

Neji and Tenten please do not freak out about Sakura. She is perfectly safe with my clan. Why should you worry about Sakura you're the reason she left both of you. Why did you make her life so miserable? I found her in a classroom full of ghosts talking to them. Is that her special power? I know you and Tenten also have powers like that only much different. You know you have them but do you know how to use them? Neji and Tenten please do remember once Sakura is a vampire there is no return. If you can find the clan then you can come to the wedding but that's if you can find the village. The wedding is in 10 months so you might want to hurry.

Sincerely , Sasuke

Neji told himself over and over that he had no power Sakura did they always knew she did but him and Tenten? No that was impossible or was it. The bell rang and he ran out jumping on his board at the same moment he caught up with Tenten. They flew over the ground as fast as they could. Tenten wanted to slow down afraid of Lady Tsunade but Neji refused. They arrived at the gates no quicker than ever before the gates to the village opened up and they both flew in. There in front of the front door stood Tsunade along with Neji's father and uncle. " Where is Sakura Tenten I thought I told you to find her and get her." Tsunade was mad and everyone knew it. Neji walked forward toward the adults. "I received a note from Prince Sasuke saying that Sakura is truly a vampire. He also said that Sakura could talk to ghosts but me and Tenten have powers close to that also." Tenten raised an eyebrow at Neji then Tsunade. Tsunade did a double take not knowing what to say. She sighed and then spoke. " I see many reasons why I shouldn't tell you but I guess there's no point in trying to hide it also. So here goes. First of all you do have powers and I do know that after you hear this you might go crazy or start saying demon child at each other but as before here goes nothing." Neji pursed his lips ready for anything. " Neji and Tenten Sakura's powers are very ancient and we grow more and more powerful but right now until she is ready she can only talk to ghosts later she will be able to control both good and bad spirits so you will not be able to hurt her with your spirits but also she will be able to get rid of anything you throw at her dark bombs light blinding binding her anything at all she can push off her like it's a piece of dirt." Tenten's eyes widened she knew Sakura was strong but this was beyond belief. "Tenten you are blessed with the power of light a power that is naturally equal with dark but if used correctly against dark it can be stronger. You also have a power to resist vampire temptations like fainting and being bitten. And for you Neji the power of dark is yours equal with light but if used correctly against a screw up light can be successful. With great power comes great responsibility and that responsibility is now yours. Both of you. But now we must find Sakura. I have an idea how to get there it's getting into the night crawlers lair 

is the problem. They have security likes it's nobody's business. And if we get into the village it's even harder to get into the palace." "We will get into the village and into the palace but…" Tenten said . " I see what you're saying Tenten." Neji said staring at her. " But why do we want to bring her back? She's a vampire now she's no good to us if she can't go out into sunlight. It might be years before we ever even see her again and she might look the same since vampires age so slowly but what if she doesn't recognize us? What are we to do stand our ground and get torn to shreds by her or fight her and nearly kill her?" Neji knew what he was talking about and Tenten knew what he was saying. "Still it's better to have her here then out with them and we nearly die or we kill her because she doesn't remember us." Neji's uncle said for the first time. " Let's go can't do anything on while standing here in a gaze." Tsunade said as she ran back into the house. They all put on shuriken holders and a new pair of clothes before they walked back out with nothing in hand but their boards. Once they were all back outside they jumped on the boards and flew off waving back to the 2 Hyugas at the gates. They thought about how to get to the room leaving that to Neji since he was the only one who had ever even been to the room. They had to climb over the gate at the school for no one was even there it was as quiet as a ghost town with no wind even blowing the trees. They walked down the silent halls not knowing where to go only down. "I remember when we just met Sakura. A little girl with no family and was always to somebody." Tenten said breaking the silence. " She just showed up one day with no identification of who she was an orphan." "I remember getting so mad at her once that she had stolen my stuffed animal cow that had such a cute face and when I tried to get it back she punched my lights out." Neji chuckled. They had been walking for two hours before they even started to notice where they were. They stopped in front of a door that was just in the middle of the hall that cut everything off from the inside. Neji jiggled the handle. "Locked."

"Move" Tsunade ordered them. She backed up and kicked the door the wood splinters were on the ground in small tiny pieces. They walked inside and kept on walking toward hopefully the vampire clan.

Sakura was having fun with Sasuke's people she had seen before were coming up to them to talk. Sasuke would somehow get away from them so they could with each other finish touring the village. "So how do you like it?" Sasuke asked. "Lovely" Sakura replied. Sasuke laughed Sakura also laughed except for a different reason. Sasuke looked at her curiously. "Why do you laugh Sakura your reply humored me but you too?" Sakura laughed again. "Silly Sasuke I laugh because you find my laugh so charming when for me it's the other way around." Sasuke didn't know he had a cute laugh especially when even Ino the freak fangirl didn't tell him that. He smiled his vampire grin and went on.

About half way through the village Naruto found them and he needed them to go to the Kazekage at once. So they ran to the Lord wondering what he wanted. Once they got there they were greeted with the guards and then finally after clearing up that Sakura was his bride to be they entered. Sakura didn't know what to except so she just thought instead of being loud she would just be quiet. "Ahh Sasuke it's a pleasure to see you and your bride." "Same here from both of us." Sasuke replied.

"Well Sasuke I want to see her." Sasuke stepped aside reviling Sakura.

"Sasuke she looks like your sister. In that dress I had to resist to call her. That reminds me how is your sister?"

" she is better than before I will tell her you asked about her" Sasuke replied with a grateful bow. Sakura was confused. Why didn't Sasuke tell her? He had a sister who was it? What happened to her? These questions popped into her mind one by one simple questions anybody could ask. "Come Sakura it's time to go." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She nodded and they both walked out with no distraction.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I really look like her?"

"Without the pink hair you both have the same bone structure in the face and in every other part of your body. I wondered what dress you would chose." Sasuke's face was saddened and Sakura knew it. "What happened to your sister?" Sakura asked in a low scared voice. "I don't blame you personally Sakura or your friends it's just that 5 years ago when you all where 10 you all had an assignment. If you could kill a vampire then you would be uppened to a vampire hunter master. You were assigned my sister. Why I don't know but I guess it was because you both looked alike. Anyway you throw a wooden shuriken and it hit her in the heart. But the thing is that the wound wasn't deep enough to kill her. Luckily we were able to save her. You were young but older then her you didn't know any better." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. That time she had almost killed Sasuke's sister. Sakura's eyes began to water and her vision became blurry. "Don't cry Sakura it's not your fault. You didn't know any better." Sakura was glade Sasuke was reassuring.


	5. Love in this club, and other places

Me: 'looks around' yes no one is around

Takara: 'magically appears' that what you think

Me: Stalker!

Takara: am not

Me: am too

Brother: Hey the people are waiting why don't you update this faster

Me: well I want to read other peoples Fanfics too

Brother: This story has been written and DONE for nearly 5 months

Takara: yeah

Me: Sorry

The Sakura retrieval squad was half way into the cold stairway when once again they had a difficulty. There stood two younger guards. They knew them it was Kiba and Shickamaru. Tenten walked out towards them. "Hi listen we need to get in to go to our friends wedding so just let us pass please." Kiba stood there and looked at Tenten. "We know you, your that girl who was a vampire hunter. Listen we know so let me just say this once. N-O" Tenten was not happy they had been walking for hours got through spider webs ducking from bats and who know what else. She was already in a TICKED off mood she was not going to let lazy bitch and doggy bitch not let her even see her best friend. She didn't even know where they were going much less was she going to let them stop her. "Tenten calm down." Neji said in a soothing tone. Tenten stomped past him and got in the two boys faces. She looked them in the eye knowing that nothing will happen to her since nothing ever happened when Gaara looked at her in the eye, "listen I really am TICKED so if you know what's good for you, you will let us pass." Tenten started choking Kiba. "L-et go" he said his voice nearly gone. "Will you let us pass? If you do I will let you go." Kiba tried to nod but thankfully for him Tenten noticed him and let him go Kiba fell on the ground. Kiba fell gasping for air and holding his throat. "You know something? Temari is always right even when we bet just like how she was right about how strong you are." " What is up with this girl? Is she like a stalker or something she and her brothers are in my class but first it was Sasuke complimenting my perfect throw. Then it's you telling me that the exact same girl is telling people I'm so strong. Do you think I care? Do you? Come on Neji, lady Tsunade." Tenten said walking past the two vampire guards.

Sakura sat in her room staring at all the wedding gown dresses with Sasuke. She loved the rainbow color one but doubt it was perfect. If she ever decides what she wants she gets it after much thought. "Sakura just choose one I will love you in whatever dress." Sakura smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back. Sakura finally decided on an all white strapless dress with a see-through overcoat over the actual dress of just white. It was sparkly and she loved it. "Nice choose. You are just like my sister when she was asked to marriage she picked the exactly the same dress or was until her husband died."

"Sorry" Sakura didn't know what else to say. "Is she well enough to be at the wedding?"

Sasuke stood up and got ready to leave " You know she is one of the bride maids."

"Sasuke"

"Yes?"

"Isn't in months till the marriage?"

"from now on it's in 5 weeks we have know for awhile and everything will be perfect. Think we all have vampire speed. She picked her dress it 7 minutes which a normal human it would have taken hours." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Sakura knew it was true but she was someone who once she narrowed it down the choice was easy. Sakura smiled what else was she to do cry? (not in this franfic she isn't!) Sakura watched Sasuke give her a quick kiss and left her. She sat on her bed and stared at the door thinking. _I am the luckiest girl in the world. Both worlds one world I will never be in again. I'm glad that Tenten isn't here she would be preachen me to the heavens about why first of all why I shouldn't marry then she would preach about marrien a vampire who before were two different species. I'm glad Neji isn't here also he would have me knocked out and I would be in my bed at the clan tied down with no way of getting out. I would so tell Neji and Tenten if they were here that I am the luckiest girl in the world. I wonder who would be Sasuke's grooms maid? Naruto or Gaara maybe even Kankuro I don't know but still do I wonder. _" Sakura? Are you ok?" Ino came in but who was with her surprised her even more. There stood the 3 people Sakura left for this vampire life. There was Neji Tenten and Tsunade. "Sakura come on let's go get out of this place."Tenten tried to beg. Sakura looked down they were the reason, she hated them, they were the main reason she left. " I am the luckiest girl in the world. I get to marry the handsomest and coolest guy in the worlds. His sister is going to be one of my bridesmaids. How much better can it get? Put them in jail kill them do whatever I really don't care." Sakura said she smiled at them in a kind way. Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata all came in and Hinata knocked Tsunade out but left the other 2 still up. "Sakura you traitor. This is the last time you saw us as friends. You are now one of them so were going to treat you like one. From now on we are enemies for ever!" Tenten yelled as she and Neji both tried to struggle to escape the vampires grip. "Fine by me Tenten but forever is a very long time for me but you might not last that long. Unless you try to haunt me when you're dead." Sakura smiled she wasn't afraid. She had a whole army of vampires against a few vampire hunters she was going to win even if she had to kill her once best friend but she didn't care. Nothing was going to stand between her and Sasuke Uchiha vampire prince and handsomest guy on the plant. Sasuke walked into the room staring back at the 3 people struggling to get loose. "Don't worry in 4 weeks we will be married and there is nothing they can do about it." Sasuke said kindly. "I know but right now I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What am I suppose to do with all this extra time?" Sasuke laughed and said, " There's nothing to worry about we are going to walk around with the gang and do whatever. Hmm… now that I think about it, it is Friday isn't it?" Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "No way is it Friday."

"We are underground we don't know the time change or days since we don't see light. We don't go to sleep but we go faster as in time since our bodies are moving quicker than normal you'll get use to it in awhile. But well I was just thinking that maybe we could go down to a club or something. It takes a lot of booze to get us vampires drunk. You should see Naruto after his 10th one he's wacko." Sakura smiled she hasn't done anything too exciting since she got here. "Sure" she said and they both went to get on different clothes.

Sakura came out with a jean mini skirt on and a shirt that showed her stomach. Sasuke came out in his baggy but stayed on shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. "you look so beautiful in that. We will met the others there ok?" Sakura nodded and they soon walked out the door. They had walked 20 blocks but it only seemed like 3 but they were at the club with all of her new friends. Sasuke walked up to the bouncer. "Sir, prince Sasuke Uchiha has arrived." The bouncer nodded and let them through. Sakura was surprised at how cool this club was. There was light everywhere of every color the seats were all so cool with a spin the wheel which is basically spin the bottle but with more intense dares. Sakura sat in between Sasuke and Naruto and they were on their first beer. "To the wedding!" Hinata shouted out above the music. They all clacked there bottles and drank. "Good" Naruto said and drank quicker than before. Naruto was on his 10th beer while they were still on their 7th when he started acting crazy. "Hey Sasuke do you like um… what your name? Oh rakurla yeah? That's a stupid name aeh Wakuke? You so stupid this funny bo." Sakura was really surprised she had seen people get drunk especially Neji (Neji likes a good beer every once in awhile. But there are times when he gets drunk just to get drunk.) "Um… Sasuke" Sakura whispered to him "how is Naruto that drunk I just drank my 13th beer. Yet here I am not even getting a little tipsy. Yet aren't vampires supposed to be able to hold their drinks long and be able to drink more?" "Yeah but Naruto couldn't every hold too much to drink he is suppose to only drink 5 shots. If I don't pay attention then things like this would happen." Sasuke whispered back to her watching Naruto grab Hinata and started dancing. "WHOA GO HINATA SHAKE THAT ASS OF YOURS."Ino shouted as Hinata danced like the little stripper she was. Everybody else followed with their boy besides the sand trio except for Kankuro who when the song they were listening to came up and did **Soulja Boy** with them. Everybody was laughing since Kankuro can't I mean can't do Soulja Boy. Everybody was laughing with tears rolling down their faces as they did **Soulja Boy** in a tipsy way. Gaara clenched his fist at Kankuro. A pile of sand ran around Kankuro body except for his head and brought Kankuro back to the table tying him down to the seat with the sand. "Hey" "Kankuro you can't dance me and Gaara both know and so do you but you can't and will never be able to dance no matter what." Temari said shaking her head. Everyone after a few hours of dancing sat down to get ready to play spin the wheel.

"Ok I'll go first."Sakura said laughing. Vwheeee the wheel span over and over. "Ok let's see ok grab your girlfriends and go strip. If the boys/girls like it then go and do it with them. All right girls let's go." Sakura said pointing toward the stage. They all walked on to the stage and danced their asses off until they couldn't feel their legs any more from swinging on the poles. The girls walked down and sat beside their boys with over half their clothes off. " Girls if you were any more sexy then I don't think we could have calmed ourselves enough to not get on the stage and attack you." Kiba said. Sasuke put his hand on the other side of Sakura and leaned onto her kissing her neck. "Sasuke wait till we get home." Sakura 

said. Sasuke nodded and he grabbed Sakura and they ran home. On the way out the door Sasuke yelled at the others, " We will see you later."

Sasuke opened the door to his room while kissing Sakura they fell onto his bed. Sakura ran her tongue other Sasuke's mouth and that turned Sasuke on even more.

"you know Sasuke I can't wait till we get married that way we could do whatever we wanted."

"Yeah Sakura" It was who knows how long since they saw the others but they didn't care they had sex and they weren't even married yet. At least they were engaged. They heard someone knock and they pulled on their clothes opening the door. Shickamaru was outside their room breathing hard apparently it seemed as if he had ran around the whole village 10 times just find them. "Gaara just "giant breath" told me that that his father just told him that while Ino was checking on the prison that the prisoner apparently escaped and are in the village we know they are looking for you." Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke got in front of her. "How did they escape? I thought they were in the maximum security chamber?" "That older lady, Lady Tsunade she would have been the only one to even be able to get out but we thought that since Hinata blocked her Tenketsu we didn't pay close attention but what we didn't know was that she was a medical ninja and a hour after she was out her body started working on recovering the points. We excepted her body to recover but not that quickly. She along with the others are considered armed and extremely dangerous everyone at this moment are being secretly flowed out of the city. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, and Ino are on their way up here. Your parents and the Kazekage are moving to the most guarded vampire village." Shickamaru said staring out the door. "What are we suppose to do I mean how will we live?" Sakura panicked "don't worry the guards will still be here we can still go outside. Do you know how easy it will be to escape the city there is nothing to worry about." Shickamaru sighed with relief. "Here they are. Good that they all got here unharmed." Ino and Hinata ran up to Sakura and hugged her together. "Sakura don't worry we won't let those freaks hurt you." Ino told Sakura. "Really Sakura we won't let them with our powers and constant surveillance we will catch them again and doku them till there is enough poison in them to kill a hundred cattleDoku means poison." Sakura was glad her friends were here if her other friends were here they proubley only cared about themselves. Sakura hugged each and every one of her friends. "Thank you all so much." "Hey Sakura" Naruto said "Why don't you and the other girls strip like you did that time" Sakura's face turned red with anger. "Naruto you stupid ass we are in the middle of a crisis and all you can think about is sex, women, and stripping." Hinata walked over to Naruto and did the most unHinatalike thing Sakura since she had seen her had seen Hinata do. Hinata slapped Naruto across the face so hard that her hand was burned into his face. "Naruto this is not the time to start getting perverted thoughts. There are three totally dangerous people out there with wooden kunai and ready to kill Sakura for turning vampire, Sasuke because he was the one to turn Sakura vampire, and just about the whole lot of us because we brought Sakura to Sasuke to let him turn her vampire. Naruto if they walk in here while we were stripped because we were distracted they would kill us in a heat beat. So Naruto is that how you want to go down? Being killed while you were watching us strip personally I wouldn't want to." Hinata was not in a good mood either. They all sat down not sure in what to say after Hinata was on the I will hurt you mood. "Well who wants to take the first duty?"Sasuke asked " Sakura can take it in a few days depending on what is going on and if anything happens and guard reports. So Kankuro do you want to 

take the first watch?" Kankuro nodded and walked out the door doing **Walk It Out **into the hall. Gaara shook his head and Temari groaned and stuck her head out the door. "Kankuro!" Temari shouted in the hall, "Just because we aren't there does not mean you have a right to do **Soulja Boy **in the hall!" "well its better then actually watching me do it!"Kankuro shouted back. "Kankuro just use your puppets and search the castle thoroughly. We don't need any hunters here tonight. Now go." Gaara yelled at the puppet master. Temari came back in shaking her head. "now what are we suppose to do?"Ino said watching Temari sit back down. "We could play blackjack or poker or monopoly that game takes forever to just set up the game and like 10 hours to play with everyone here."Kiba said racking his brain for answers. "Can we play strip poker if we play poker?" "Naruto would you just shut up about things like that."Ino said. "Wait if we do will you shut up already."Hinata asked him. Naruto bounced up and down with excitement. "ok here's the poker cards let's put down the bets." Sakura said pulling out the cards and her bra. "Ok I want to deal out the cards in no way am I playing." Gaara said as Naruto took off his shirt, Shickamaru took off his pants, Kiba his boxers, Hinata her underwear, Temari her shirt which came with an applause, Ino as she took off her pants which came also with an applause, Sakura her bra. "Yes come girls lay by my side." Naruto said in a beckoning voice. All the girls crawled over to their bf's and laded their head down on the boys chests.(Temari is with Kiba in this fic. Sorry Temari Shickamaru is taken right now.) After many times everyone was down to the following; Temari her bra, Ino her underwear, Sakura her anklet , Kiba his shirt, Sasuke nothing Shickamaru nothing Naruto his socks and Hinata her earrings. Then the boys went mental from seeing the girls so naked. The boys started kissing the girls in the necks and the boobs and everyone fell back in sex.

Kankuro walked into the room not know what was going on in there. "What the hell?" Kankuro said as he saw everyone except Gaara on the floor having sex even his sister. Everyone stopped but it was just for a second before returning to what they were doing. "Gaara didn't you stop her?" "no why should I?" Gaara's response was. "I have bad news though." Kankuro said. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "The guards have seen them and escaped into the palace." "Nooooooooooooooooo" Sakura screamed to the heavens.

Everyone grabbed their clothes and their weapons in case of a human attack. Sakura was pacing not very happy. Everyone tensed up like big time. It felt like the day that Sakura had to go fight these vampires in the dead of the night with no moon in a forest with she didn't know how many trees and was cut to great lengths by the time she got back to the clan there was enough blood to full 10 vampires. Ino was walking towards her "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who the hell put this here?" Ino yelled at them. Everyone was on their knees staring into the ditch "Ino," Shickamaru yelled down the pit. "Are you ok?" "no I landed on some rocks I think I have a broken rib a sprained wrist and an ankle" Ino yelled up. "We will be down in a second." Sakura yelled back down. Temari grabbed some rope and threw it down. She tied it off and they all slid down the rope. Sasuke thought about how many levels they were going down. It was dark and Sakura was afraid that Tenten would throw a kunai at her while she was sliding down. Finally they had reached Ino.

Sakura looked at Ino's injuries along with all the scraps she had. Sakura healed the little things before moving on to the big things. Sakura couldn't do much for the ribs only mend them enough to stop the pain because they weren't in their place to totally stop the pain. She wrapped the ribs over in some 

cloth bandage that was only to help keeping her ribs place. Sakura quickly healed her ankle and her wrist. "Ok you should be fine Ino. Ok boys… boys?" Sakura got up and they all looked around. "Girls look what we found." They heard Sasuke's voice and ran toward it. "Omigod what is this?"Ino said. "It's the room of Jiripha the very first vampire king. They have been looking for this room for centuries it was made of pure gold. People say that those who find it always die the moment that you enter but here we are." Kankuro said in awe. "Those who stand there… wait girl with the pink hair. Tell me about you." "Ghost" Shickamaru said. "What do you want ghost?" Gaara asked. "You girl with the pink hair is a long descendant of mine. You have a power of both good and bad spirits am I correct?" "Yes" "I will not kill you because I can't kill her so you may go you may come back but don't tell anyone you know where this place is. Its quiet and I hate loudness so go now but later you may come back." Sakura nodded and they grabbed the rope and pulled themselves up.

--me: hi it's me again well I realized that people have been reading my story but no one is reviewing

Takara: Yeah so I told her to hurry up with the sex and crap

Brother: sis, what the hell are you writing?

Me: NEways well a few chapters back we were fighting about how I would spaz out and crap well I was looking at the stats and stuff and a lot of people are reading but NO one is reviewing.

Takara: finally she spazed out

Brother: You did?

Me: yes I did and it wasn't pretty at all I was throwing my pillows at nothing and was twitching like crap and basically freaking out.

Takara: well maybe people will start reviewing

Me and my brother: rolls eyes and walks away telling people we don't know her


	6. The end and more fights with werewolves

Sakura climbed out of the ditch on her hands and knees. She hated climbing. "don't move Sakura if you do your friends will be in pain." Sakura looked up she knew that voice and it was a voice she hadn't heard for sometime; it was Tenten. She stared at the 3 of them Neji Tenten and finally Tsunade. They pushed all of them up against a wall and paced back and forth watching them. "So Sakura how is life as a vampire?" Sakura spitted at them. "It's better than when I was human." "IT'S SEXY!!" Naruto yelled after Sakura. "Naruto you fucken ass shut up already you'll get us all fucken kill by being your bitchy self." Ino said to him. "So now what Tenten? What are you and bitch boy going to do with us?" Sasuke demanded. "Well first we are going to find some way to make Sakura human again. While we are looking we are going to kill you lot." Tenten grinned evilly. Tsunade smiled and injected some sort of medicine into them all. The last thing anyone saw was a kunai. "Well that went nicely." Neji said. "Yeah Tenten it went lovely. I think you freaked them out a good bit." Tsunade agreed. "Let's just make sure nobody gets hurt during the dreams."Tenten mumbled.

Sakura didn't know what was going on it was dark and she was afraid to move in case there was no floor. "Sakura why did you destroy the vampire village I thought you liked us I thought you were my friend." It sounded like Sasuke's voice. Yet when the voice appeared it was still Sasuke but he looked like a zombie all wrinkly and everything. Sakura screamed. Outside her dream she was twitching uncontrollably.

Ino was standing in the middle of the forest and yet there was nothing wrong. But then again dreams do change scene very fast. Next thing she knew was that she was in the middle of a clearing. She had different clothes on sexy clothes and that when Gaara, and Kankuro came. They came down and did the one thing Ino was afraid of. Being raped. "no go away. How could you do this to me?" Ino felt a tense of fear run down her spine and that wasn't even half.

Not very many things scared Sasuke Uchiha the most feared and respected vampire prince of all time could not even be afraid of a the most feared of things meaning a werewolf. The only thing Sasuke was afraid of was losing Sakura. Sakura was running at him in a bed of flowers. The moment Sakura reached him she suddenly grabbed Naruto and kissed him. There was nothing he could do. He was tied up and even if he did untied he couldn't get to them. There was some sort of force field around them. Sasuke felt betrayed he felt like crying but wasn't. Then Sakura was stabbed by Tenten. Then Sakura was burned by another Sasuke, frozen by Ino and nearly buried alive by all his friends. Outside in the real world Tenten was laughing at Sasuke since tears rolled down his eyes.

Hinata was always gentle but when something happened to her boy Naruto she would always do something. But now there she stood she couldn't do anything at all. Naruto was dying at the hands of her best friends and there was nothing she could do. Hinata kept on throwing herself at the people she could never get to him. They kept on throwing her away from them but every time she was thrown she kept on getting farther and farther back. "Naruto wake up you bitch." Hinata screamed. Outside her dream she looked as if she was being pushed and pulled out of thin air.

Shickamaru didn't want to fight any more he was tired and from being lazy. He had been fighting round after round of battles always winning. He was in a coliseum and all of his friends was who he was fighting. Someone would always yell after 5 minutes he defeated someone and he would always have to fight someone else he was in a pissed off mood. Why not run well he couldn't he had tried over and over just to leave the arena but someone would always push him back down he could never get out. "I just want out!"He screamed at the roaring crowd. Outside in real world Shickamaru was throwing punches. He was one of the reasons that everyone was tied up.

Only when everyone else was having bad dreams Naruto would be dreaming of something good. He dreamed he was at the club watching the girls strip then play strip poker getting drunk. "Naruto you are a freak." The dream Ino said only Naruto didn't care because he was drunk. "hey Naruto do you want Ramen or Sushi?" "Ramen!" Sakura rolled her eyes and went to go get it. "Hey Naruto they're out of ramen do you want something else?" Sakura yelled over the music. "NOOOOOOO" Naruto screamed as he fell to his knees in sadness. "Oh wait never mind they still have some" Sakura yelled. " Yesssss!" Naruto said to himself as he bounced back up. In the real world, Naruto was drooling like a dog it was not pretty but very funny.

Temari loved every single one of her 33 fans. Some dated back to the 3rd Kazekage in her family which for her that seemed like centuries ago. Not a single one of her fans was the same as any other. She never let anyone touch the fan on her back, any of her other fighting fans, not a single fancy fan for those special dinner parties she was forced to go to and, even the hand fans she used just because she felt hot which those were dangerous still with poison needles in the fans only she could use the needles. Temari was in her room and there sat Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, and the one who respected her fan collection almost as much as herself Hinata. They were taking her fans apart cutting them up and throwing them into a fire. She didn't know what to do but when she yelled at them to stop they ignored her as if she wasn't there. She looked down she could see through herself. Neji jumped out of the way as Temari swung her fan around.

"hey Tsunade what are we going to do with Sakura?" Tenten asked. "We are going to take her back to the clan. We must keep her there until we find an antidote. If we don't stay guarded 24/7 than they will help Sakura get out and move her to a totally different location and that time we might not ever find Sakura." Tsunade said tying the last of the vampires up and throwing Sakura over her shoulder. "We need to go" Tsunade said after a few minutes. Tenten and Neji nodded and they all ran back out of the vampire clan.

"Hey wake up Temari wake up. Hey yell at those useless brothers to get their butts over here." Everyone was now awake and tied up except the two boys who went last on the rope and listened. "Don't shout at us we are here." Kankuro said.

"mom, dad the 3 humans caught the thing most precious to me and a best friend to a lot of people they got Sakura." Sasuke's parents stared at him in disbelief. "why would they want a vampire why didn't she just kill her?" Sasuke's mom asked them both. " They are trying to find an antidote to return her back to human. The only way to get her back would to be her be able to leave of a small group 

proubley all my friends would do. And we would have to enter unnoticed to retrieve her." Sasuke explained. "agreed Sasuke now if I were you I might want to go ahead and leave they might not except a attack so soon."His father said. Sasuke bowed and went to go get the Sakura retrieval squad ready.

"Tsunade damn it let me go I will hurt you I ways you never thought possible." Sakura said wiggling around trying to get loose. It had been who knows how long and watching where you have been is never fun. "You know something Sakura you will be tied down unable to move until we find a cure." Tenten smirked. "Tenten you ass have you not been listening to me for the past I don't know how long." Sakura stared out into the sky. They had apparently went under the school because they were now outside with a full moon. Sakura stared at the moon. _I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had a super hot boyfriend I had friends that were the coolest. I had stripped, had sex, pole danced, and played strip poker. Now look at me I am being towed back to the same damn clan I left by my old damn friends and it is going to be who knows how long till she escapes again. Life is so not fair to me._ Sakura thought to herself. Sakura knew that someone would come and get her but how long would that be?

"Tenten"

"Yes?"

"We have company" Neji said in an almost mocking tone. Tenten pulled out a wooded kunai and Neji pulled out a silver kunai. "They're not vampires think werewolves equal full moon. I wonder what they want." Neji said and Tenten nodded and put away that kunai to receive a silver kunai. The werewolves slide to a halt in a circle around them. Sakura stared in horror at them about to scream but Tsunade covered her mouth then she tied a piece of cloth around her mouth. Neji and Tenten stood their ground as the wolves circled them. "What do you want Jacob you know this is a reserve that werewolves can't come on to we gave you your reserve and as we did with the vampires." The main leader, Jacob stepped forward. "We found the scent of a vampire on your reserve and we thought we might just get rid of the little pests." Jacob said. "we are not very happy still that you came into our reserve. We thank you for the thought but the vampire you are talking about Jacob is the girl you have a crush on."Tenten told him harshly. "Sakura? No way she was a hunter like yourselves I doubt she is a vampire." Jacob said fearfully. Sakura had finally got the piece of cloth off her mouth and at him. "Jacob it's true then these people hurt all my friends and now they're taking me back to the clan. "Long time no see Sakura." Jacob said. "long time no see yourself you werewolves." Sakura hadn't said it but they all know who did. The werewolves hissed and snarled in the direction where the voice came from. Sasuke along with all of his friends jumped down and walked into the circle. "Tsunade all we want is Sakura you have taken royalty and I thought that we had a deal we stay off your reserve along with werewolves and you don't hurt us on our reserve or take royalty we thought that this was fair enough." Shickamaru said telling them the deal that they had all signed. "Sakura is not royalty yet" Neji said. "Trued but we are engaged and she was on our reserve so that is still a violation to the deal." Sasuke said. "Sakura your marrying this scumbag?" Sakura nodded. "You know by calling him a scumbag your calling me that." Jacob glared at the whole vampire lot then he looked at Tsunade. "I thought we had an agreement that if we stay off your reserve that I got Sakura as my werewolf beta? Apparently the night-walkers weren't the only ones who was deceived." Tsunade looked worried. "What?" Sakura yelled in shock, "I had an arranged 

marriage from the day I was born to marry someone who is not even the same species as me?" "so what of it? You were engaged to a vampire" Tenten pointed out. "So now I am a vampire, natural enemies to the werewolf." Sakura pointed out to her. "Wait" Neji said "if the vampire and werewolf are natural enemies then if you combine werewolf blood and vampire blood and while she is transforming add a whole lot of human blood then Sakura should go back to normal." Everyone was in shock "That would work." Tsunade agreed. "how though?" Tenten asked. "Simply as the vampire blood and werewolf blood are fighting to gain control and while they are we throw in human cells and at the two cells weakest the new and fresh human cells will take over without any difficulties and then Sakura will be human simple as that." Tsunade explained to her and since no one else understood until now she told them also. The two boys looked at each other than Sakura than their friends and then attacked each other. Their friends just watched as the boys clawed and snapped at each other. Once they were on their feet circling each other Sasuke said in a clear ringing voice, "For Sakura!" Jacob ran at him and Sasuke dodged. Tsunade signaled to the others and they ran the last few yards. "Close the gates and close them tight some vampires and werewolves are out they once they realize we are gone they are going to try and get Sakura back for themselves I want all guards on duty on her room everywhere I want them to try to get through a metal and wooded kunai circle around her now go and do that!" Tsunade yelled to everyone. "Stop don't touch me. I will kill you bitches if I have to!" Sakura screamed at the people tying her to the bed. Sakura managed to throw a kunai and it hit Neji's uncle in the arm. Tsunade walked in as soon as Sakura threw it. "Restrain her I want all her weapons taken away."

"So unfair." Sakura mumbled

"Life isn't fair if it was then the vampires the werewolves and everyone else would get along without anyone getting hurt." Tsunade whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura glared at her and Tsunade left.

It felt like hours until Sakura heard the sound of people yelling Naruto screaming kunai whirling in the air at its victims. She heard something try to take out the guards outside her room she sucked in a lot of air then she screamed hoping someone would hear her.

"Sakura!" she heard two voices yelled. "In here!" She yelled back at the voices. Sakura heard both growls and hisses from the two boys who were engaged to her. Something was slamming into the door. Apparently the boys were trying to break down the door. "come on if I was not tied down to a bed I could break down that puny piece of wood down with a single blow." Sakura yelled at the two boys. Finally they were in but the moment that they got in they saw the circle around Sakura full of kunai both metal and wooden. "Can't you Jacob change back and be able to pull the wooden kunai out and then Sasuke can pull out the silver ones best plan right? Now get me out of here!" Sakura told them trying to keep her cool. The two boys started right away and in about 15 minutes of hard pull the kunai out of a near inseperateable circle just to get to her. "Thank you." She finally said as the boys cut the ropes binding her to the bed. Sakura hugged them both then ran outside. "Tenten you have once again failed to bring me back if you truly want me why don't you fight me instead of my friends?" Sakura yelled across the land to Tenten who wasn't winning against Hinata. Tenten looked at her and ran to the bottom of the stairway where Sakura was.

"Come down here then."

"Fine by me." Sakura leaped over the railing and faced Tenten in a circle. "Do you know how it feels Tenten to be a vampire Tenten?" Sakura asked before they started. "no all I know is that ya'll are all damned to the night of day." Tenten yelled as she ran at Sakura. Sakura reacting quickly she moved to the side and let Tenten by. Tenten refaced Sakura and this time threw numerous punches and kicks at her. Sakura dodged them all at the same time releasing a few herself at even though it seemed as if Sakura was only dodging. Sakura finally took her chance and threw Tenten as far as she could. Tenten slammed into the wall knocking her unconscious. "Let's go" Sakura finally said. All the vampires vanished this time in a thick of smoke and in Sasuke's house.

"Sakura my child I am so glad you are safe." Sasuke's mom cried as she hugged Sakura. " Good work boy you should feel proud of yourself."' Sasuke's father told him.

"Thank you sire but I have to thank the werewolves if they hadn't held off the humans then Sakura might not have been here." Sasuke confessed. "Sasuke always a gentlemen giving more credit than deserved." Sakura smiled she was glad she was out and that that Sasuke gave credit to the werewolves she was sorry though she now knew Tenten and them loved her and everything but they also never let her out so why should she like them? She was also sorry about Jacob how he was so in love with her he had her to marry and now that was crushed. "Sakura are you ready to get married?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled, "If I wasn't then I guess I wouldn't be here" Sasuke laugh rang like the crystal bells so soft so sweet and oh so soothing. Sasuke lead Sakura back to her room and told her, "Tomorrow is the wedding you better go… get ready" Sasuke said catching his self. "You were about to say sleep weren't you?" Sakura said in a evil tone "Caught me" Sasuke said holding his hands up in surrender. "You are a bad boy you need to be punished. But right now I need to do things that might take forever to do makeup things like that you can stay or go either way you are going to leave when the other girls get in here." " Sakura dear, my best friend, my amigo what's up?" Ino said holding bags up and everything so that they too could get ready. Ino was followed by the other girls along with Temari then the boys came in. "We were told that we had to come Hinata said that you get lonely if no ones with you and we didn't want to do anything else without you." Naruto said walking over to Sasuke. "Really Naruto?" Sasuke asked not convinced. "No all of our stuff is here." Naruto said ashamed. "Why are we here?" Kankuro asked walking forward. "We aren't in the wedding yet Temari tells us we had to buy tuxes because she said we are." Gaara said. Temari smiled Misdreaviously. Sasuke almost burst out laughing. "It doesn't matter now you are." Kankuro looked kinda pissed off. "Boys unless you want to listen to us talk about other things besides boys than I suggest you might want to leave." Hinata yelled out of the bathroom. (This is the personal bathroom if you just wanted a shower/ bath and nothing fancy. And yes it's big enough for all of them to fit.) "Bye girls see you later." Kiba yelled as they ran out the door. Sakura slowly closed the door then when it was closed the girls flinted around gathering everything and laying it out on Sakura's bed. They grabbed all the makeup they needed and laid it in perfection on the sink counter. All the clothes they were wearing were laid across from the special bra to the underwear to the body jewelry (They all have belly button piercings they got them when they were all drunk and it makes them all look cute with dangling ones.) to the shoes and socks. "So do we want to start with the makeup or the clothes." Ino asked. " Well that's easy the clothes that way we won't let the makeup get on our 

special clothes. But I think it would be ok if we put on our special underclothes." Hinata said in a laughing serious voice. They all turned different ways and quickly changed the underclothes. "To the makeup" Temari said pointing at the bathroom. They walked in and went to their stations. They worked slowly that way the makeup was perfect. They walked out looking at each other is in the finished product. "Temari you picked out a black dress didn't you" Sakura asked staring at Temari's very dark makeup. Temari nodded. "At least your fan is good I like it small but lethal hey may be we all use one." Ino said. "yeah that way we have two places with weapons one under our dress bad part is that we would have to pull up our dresses to get them. This way we don't have to dig for our shuriken." Hinata said gladly taking one that matched her dress. They all flicked open and closed the fans over and over. They heard the boys knock. "Put on a rob let it cover our hands and feet that way they don't see. Put your fans to your faces that way they don't see your nose or mouth only the eyes." Ino said giggling. They quickly did as Ino said and stood facing the door as Temari barely opened letting the boys in. "We come by to check on you and we don't get to see how you look. Anyway come on the wedding is about to start. They grinned at each other and took off their robs to show their dresses and they put down the fans.

"Oh"

"My"

"Ninja"

"God"

That was the only thing the boys said. "We are going to hold this fan during the ceremony that way if the humans or wolves attack then that way we won't have to dig to get our shuriken" Temari explained "These are my fans" She added. Arm in arm they all left.

Kiba and Temari went first in their all black clothes and stuff then Ino and Shickamaru Ino bouncing off the walls and Shickamaru just walked with no enthusiasm at all. Then went Hinata and Naruto looking shy kinda of and Naruto walked as if he was the one getting married. Gaara, Kankuro, and Sasuke was already down there Gaara and Kankuro was reading the verses and Sasuke was up there ready for Sakura. Somebody poked Sakura. "Yes?" She asked

"you are Sakura right?"

"Yes"

"I'm Sasuke's sister. I'm the flower girl and my friends are holding your dress." She told Sakura. "What's your name?" Sakura asked. "Bella" Bella walked down the aisle she looked about 3 years younger than herself but she was smiled as Bella a younger image of herself walked down the aisle. "Sakura it's time" From others who looked Bella's friends said. They picked up her dress and she walked down the aisle.

Gaara read fast he was not happy he had to do this so he just wanted to get over with this. " You may now…" Gaara said in his monotone voice. "Kiss the bride!" Kankuro yelled at them with enthusiasm. They kissed everyone cheered and they ran out closely followed by the others.

Now what's a wedding without a reception? It seemed as if the whole village was there and the only people to go out on the dance floor was the bride and the other girls with Sasuke's sister and her friends. When a slow song started to play the girls grabbed their boy and started to slow dance with them. They switch and switched with each other's boy. Finally after much beer Naruto dancing while being drunk and dancing it was time to go home. Sasuke and Sakura ran home and ran in to his room. Sakura changed into bed clothes in front of him he just took off his pants, shirt and shoes and he was sleeping in his boxers. Sakura crawled into bed with him she was so tired she just wanted to curl up to Sasuke and fall asleep. Only problem is that she could only lay there doing nothing since of course she couldn't sleep.

"Jacob Black is should kill you where you stand do you know why? Because not only did you allow Sakura to escape you damaged our home." Tsunade yelled. Tsunade's face a deep red color almost a maroon color. " sorry Lady Tsunade I didn't know what came over me I wanted to help her since I was engaged to her." Jacob said trying not to anger himself. "Tsunade don't be too hard on him it can't be his fault if he was controlled by that vampire prince Sasuke." Neji said trying to help Jacob. "It doesn't matter the only way that this ends is if die." Tenten said "We have plenty of more tries."

"Sakura guess what?"

"What?"

"We have a traditional Japanese dinner so guess who is throwing it?"

"Ino"

"No"

"What?! I thought she was oppsessed with that type of things."

"No Hinata is throwing it down in the ballroom."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She thought about what she was going to wear until…

"Oh and Sakura you and Hinata, Temari, and Ino are going to be Geisha at the party."

Sakura raised an eyebrow she didn't know what a geisha was.

"Sakura a geisha is a women who get all beautiful and then perform for the men."

Sakura laughed "don't we do that already?" Sasuke laughed at this too. The whole gang ended up at their rooms the girls in Sakura's room the boy's in Sasuke's. Ino had brought over all the clothes she had ordered when they were still at the school.

"Sakura you would look good in this" Ino held up a kimono in was the color of autumn leaves with golden cranes everywhere. "Perfect" Sakura said grabbing it. "Hinata how about this it's a light pink with red flowers everywhere." Hinata nodded and took it from Ino. "Temari said she had her black kimono with blood red roses or just flowers" "flowers" Temari said. "So that leaves I guess no one since I have mine." Everyone ran into the bathroom and started throwing on makeup. As original geisha their faces were white with black eye liner and then they used the liner to draw lines flowing like the river down their faces starting at the tip of their eye. They all put on their kimonos after they were done, grabbed their lethal fans and walked outside.

"have mercy" Kiba said as soon as he saw Temari "you look so handsome Kiba." Temari responded shuffling a giggle. Sasuke smiled and put his arm around Sakura's waist she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and everyone arm in arm walked to the ballroom.

They didn't know what to do the boys told them to do what a geisha does and they had thankfully given them some instruments bad news was that they didn't know how to use them. In the end they just decided on doing what they could with their fans. The boys sat down and the girls twirled around spinning their fans at the same time.

"good job Sakura" Sasuke said kissing her after the dinner. They walked out onto the streets and saw guards running around. "What is wrong?" "The werewolves demand to see you two." The guard said. Sakura flung off the kimono and underneath was her normal clothes the pink dress she normally wore. Sakura flipped open her fan and it covered all her face except her eyes which were glaring. "Let them come." Sakura and Sasuke went into the throne room since Sasuke's parents were being hidden. Everyone was already there wearing their normal clothes and fans just like Sakura's covering their faces. "Here I grabbed some new fans on my way out" Temari said holding out some new fans. Sakura's now had cranes just like her kimono on her fan, Hinata had red roses, Ino's was just red, and Temari had blood red flowers. "The difference in these and the other ones is that this has more poison in on them." Sakura smiled and sat down on her throne and got ready for the wolves. It was moments before they came in and when they did they were escorted by many guards. "Guards leave us." Sasuke commanded.

"We are here for Sakura" Jacob said.

"We know"

"We need her"

"No you don't"

"We were promised to have her."

"I am now her husband"

"I don't care."Jacob growled. He charge at Sasuke but was cut off by 3 female vampires. "Don't underestimate the female vampires especially these 3 vampires." Sakura said smirking. "Sakura I own since birth you are mine" Jacob growled. "We allow you peacefully into our home and you attack us. I 

think if I wasn't in a kind mood I would throw you into a cell and keep you there for a very long time." Sasuke said. "It wouldn't matter to me I would just break out and take Sakura transforming her into a werewolf." Jacob spat at everyone. "LEAVE US!" Sasuke shouted at Jacob his voice in much rage. Jacob signaled to the other wolves and they left with the guards.

After the all clear everyone sighed. Sakura walked up to her room and laid down on her bed.

"You know Sakura it's not wise to relax while I'm still alive." The voice said in a mocking tone. Sakura knew who it was she was just going to stop the phrase. Sakura threw a kunai with much accuracy at Tenten who was nearly killed but instead was slashed in the arm. "Sakura why don't you want to come back from this damnation?" Sakura smiled. "This damnation you call it is the best. I find it hard to believe that this is damnation to what everyone calls it. I have Sasuke and a bunch of friends that's all I need to be in paradise." Tenten didn't know what to say. If she fought Sakura there would be no one to back her up.

"Sakura…"

"Tenten don't I know you want me to come back. Just let me be please I'm tired of this I just want to live a full vampire life with people I love. Tenten tell Neji and Lady Tsunade I said hi but also tell them I said good-bye." Tears were now freely streaming down Tenten's and Sakura's face. They hugged each other. "I won't forget you I pinky promise." Tenten managed to say. "Pinky promise." Sakura squeaked out as they wrapped their pinky fingers around the others. Sakura waved bye as Tenten jumped out her window and through the village to the gates. And even though it was so far away Sakura still saw Tenten wave bye and turn and walk slowly out of the village. Sakura watched as Tenten slowly stopped turned her head and stare at the village for the last time. And while Sakura watch Tenten's tears increase so did hers.

"Sakura?" It was Ino

"Good bye Tenten!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Sakura heard a faint "bye" and turned and hugged Ino. "Just don't forget her remember her personality and all will be fine." Ino said patting Sakura's head. That was the last time they had heard and seen Tenten. But they never settled who got Sakura problem but they never saw the werewolves again.

Me: well this story was a bust

Takara: don't take it bad

Me: well I was hoping that it would be better and get more hits and maybe even a review but I guess I'm not cut out for this

Takara: Listen people need to get into this stuff so don't get mad just keep writing.

Me: right FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY ALL THE WAY THROUGH I REALLY THANK YOU IT MADE ME FEEL BETTER THAT PEOPLE ACTURALLY READ IT IF YOU REVIEWED ME I THANK YOU AS MUCH.


End file.
